1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding method and apparatus for making such rough or precise surface-grinding as the pre-plating, buff-grinding or protrusion-removing of production parts, industrial parts and tools, articles and domestic hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such grinding has been conventionally carried out by a buff-grinding or paper-grinding. However, even though small and straight things can be thereby ground, large or deformed parts are limited in the grinding contact surface in the conventional grinding method. Bent surfaces and those having a grinding direction, are difficult to grind and are therefore ground by hand or with a buff at a very low efficiency (For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,574).